


Travis

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-26
Updated: 2006-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Travis, a joy to watch. (11/04/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Beta: Kipli  


* * *

He was a joy to watch. That boy was a firecracker. The slightest hint of an idea would send him rocketing around the room, bursting with mischief. He had an electricity that was almost palpable; if you listened hard enough, you could almost hear it crackle in the air. His vibrant spirit and zestful enthusiasm glowed like a backlight for him and a beacon for others. He exuded such a presence that you could pinpoint him in a room without seeing him once. His exuberance, energy, and bubbly optimism were both addicting and maddeningly infectious. The effect would have seemed wild and chaotic—a desperate push to the heights of happiness, the depths of despair, the extremes of emotion—but for the uncanny and profound sincerity with which he did everything. It brought a kind of steadfastness and harmony, and it swept over you in waves, in a way that would make your knees buckle if you weren't expecting it. His expressions, though, obviously had no concept of subtlety, only of big and boisterousness.—no, that wasn't it. Quite the opposite: his emotions were intimately familiar with subtlety, but found boisterous much more fun. The subtlety, fittingly enough, was hidden. It was only detectable by studying his deep brown eyes—and then—oh, then! His expressions were fluid, mercurial, changeling...hinting at a myriad of kaleidoscopic thoughts...it was captivating—it was breathtaking—it was intoxicating. It was music. A private symphony between himself and his partner in crime or conversation. A glorious, rapturous symphony.


End file.
